User talk:Clover the Boomerang Bird
__TOC__ Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Clover the Boomerang Bird! Hi there! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, the free online encyclopedia all about Club Penguin! We hope you enjoy your stay here. If you want to discuss improvements to a page, use its . A talk page is the discussion section for the page it is about. User's have their own talk pages so that different people can message them. The page you are on now is your talk page, which will be used to receive messages. Whenever you make a comment on a talk page, be sure to sign your post with your signature. You can do this by typing 4 tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. There is also IRC, where you can also talk about the wiki (for help, or for general discussion about it) or socializing, like a talk page, but in real time. All users have their very own user page. User pages are pages in which the user, who owns the page, can describe themselves. Feel free to fill out with information about yourself, and anything else you would like to say. A few users called Administrators have extra tools to maintain the wiki. They have special abilities such as blocking users, deleting pages, reverting edits, and a few others. Administrators' names will normally show in green. A list of Administrators can be found here. If an admin asks you to stop doing something, it is best to respect their request and do as you are told. Sometimes not listening to them in cases where you are breaking our policy may result in a block. Before you begin editing, we also kindly ask you to read our policy first, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our rules. Editing is the act of changing a page, adding information onto it. Your knowledge of the game is the prime reason why we are a large website. Pages are divided into many namespaces, ranging from our article mainspace (about Club Penguin) to userspace (about you and the users) to projectspace (about the wiki itself). Articles are our most important pages that are informative and have information on different things on Club Penguin. An example of an article would be the Coffee Shop page. To edit a page, click the "Edit this page" button on the top of the page. Please note that this wiki is not a forum, but we do have a forum that can be used to simply chat, talk about wiki issues or project new ideas! If you make a mistake while editing, do not stress! Just go to the bottom of the article and click "Report a problem on this page". Just explain what happened. If you intentionally mess up a page, you will be from editing, per our policy. There are many more advanced things that you will learn as you go on. However, it is important that you check out our Manual of Style. If you are not aware of the rules in the Manual of Style and Policy, you could be blocked, and it won't be our fault that you were not informed. Therefore, it is very important you go through the manual of style. You should read What the Club Penguin Wiki is not. For more help when editing wikis, visit . You can also modify some of your account settings such as a signature at your . If you want to learn how to make a cool signature, click here! If you have any questions, please contact Awesome335, Sdgsgfs, Penguin-Pal, ShrimpPin, Happy65, Mixer2301, Dps04 and Apj26 Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We are looking forward to working with you! __TOC__ -- Mixer2301 (Talk) 12:50, June 7, 2012 Secret page. I see you have found my Secret page. But you have not put your signature! You have to so i know That you did not cheat. Bsyewhttp://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/4/4f/Arrow_Down_9c9c9c.png Talk CP Wiki 08:37, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Added. I'm eating M&Ms. Want one? Clover C. Green 08:50, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Angry Birds Hey there friend! Because of your name and the fact that you've contributed to the Angry Birds Wiki i know you like Angry Birds! I agree with you very well! I also love Angry Birds ( i have angry birds space ;)) and sometimes i like it even more than Club Penguin! Regards, Grey Puffle (talk)|( ) 15:07, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Reply I also have Angry Birds Space! undefined 03:12, June 16, 2012 (UTC) The wiki I want to make is Awakening wiki. Reply Oh, yes. Zuri, I don't know Awakening. Go to Chat Come on chat NOW Chat i have trouble with MVZMW call Daniel and your friends please Chat again we need you!!! Tina is kidnapped by Eggman! nah jk lets roleplay when tina gets kidnapped SHADOW WAS HERE! Chat time! lets roleplay at chat ok come on chat now chat Clover always be on chat MNE Morning Noon and Evening also be on chat now let's Chat! Chat let's chat! LSH Clover i wasn't Talking in LSH cause i can't talk cause i am not upgraded to talk there btw can you be in chat here cause i wanna roleplay now it is getting boring now without you Please Clover! Don't quit the wikia! Come on chat Message from Picture Department RE:Message from Picture Department Thank you for the pictures. I admire both, and I wish to have not joined the Flock just for these picture. Thank you again. :) Signed, Agent Color Orb Clover, Whats C. For in your roleplay Name? P.S Mine is Shadow Jefferson Kai C. Green Reply Clover Jefferson Clover Green. :P Nah, it's Ceeper. Thanks for asking, *Clover C. Green (talk) 13:03, October 10, 2012 (UTC) You are banned for revealing your last name Sorry, Clover Sorry about the blocking. You violated the Privacy Policy. Sorry. We do miss you. If you want to communicate with us, or disagree with this block, I have left your talk page open, so you can edit it. Sorry. If we get proof that you were joking, we can unblock you. Sorry, again. MiXeR23*1 (''Messages!'') Ban accusation. I never banned you, and Daniel Redmond is unfairly accusing me of banning you.--Jake8765 (talk) 21:17, December 18, 2012 (UTC)Jake8765 Re: Ban accusation. Tell him it's Jack who banned me, not you. And tell him it's me who said it Gift To Whoever gets this. If you recieve this, then you are one of my friends on the internet Without you, I would be nothing and not be encouraged to try new things in life as of now. I thank you delightfully for all you have done to help me and this wiki. Re: Gift Thanks for making me one of your friends, Dororo. You're welcome about the delightful thanks! You're my second best friend in the wiki, the first being V-Rex (or whoever the founder is) for making the wiki; anyway, thanks and you're welcome! A Message to Everyone This is from the owner of the talk page. The story of my life today is here. Attached to Minecraft, I finally went in here after a lot of months. Seeing the block, I felt like I'm nothing to everyone here. To be honest, all of you just shoved me into saying my first and last name, and I asked it for nothing, not to tell it or to get a block. I feel like I'm nothing at all today. And as Color Orb, I escaped blocks because I wanted to be with the wiki, and I this was my favorite wiki. Thank you for the block. As one of the requirements to live a life here in the wiki, the block stays forever. Thank you for keeping me away from my favorite wiki forever. The block ends the anger of the wiki toward me, but it also ends my happiness. This three paragraphs and the following two tells you my message to the wiki. I didn't prove that this was my favorite wiki. I didn't prove. Never proved. But this very hour, minute, second, and year, I prove to you through this 4 paragraphs and the following. This last paragraph tells you, as the reader, that I DID NOT read the policy at any time, and when I did, only small bits were mentioned by my mind. I tell this to the administrators, chat moderators, and all the staff today. When you can, forgive, but if you can't, I would completely leave this wiki. No more visiting. No more messages. No more of anything here. I will visit rarely, but only for IDs of items and not to get inspiration, entertainment or to have fun with any of you that have ended my journey as I go for the administration as the treasure of my journey on the seas. Forgive if you can, Clover the Boomerang Bird blank Do we live in the same island? My name is Cherry Redingston, a citizen in AB Island. Re:blank Yes. Hey! My cookie! Clover the Boomerang Bird 07:53, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Unblock? Shouldn't you be unblocked by now? The policy has changed. By a user who is using this computer right now to distract himself from what he should be doing 09:31, July 30, 2016 (UTC) Wait... Wait... I actually did this? I mean THAT LONG MESSAGE RIGHT THERE? Wow. How childish of me. Meh. Anyways... I won't be on very often in this account anymore. Just so you know. :\